Italy!
by mizzcullen13
Summary: the sequel to 'light at the end of darkness' bonnie and damon go to Italy...enough said or maybe I didn't, you should read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my sequel to Light at the End of Darkness. I really suggest you read that story first….. I hope you guys like it…please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TVD**

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the other passengers kept glancing at her and giving her the weirdest looks. 'what?' Did they actually blame her for Damon's craziness. This wasn't her fault, she shouldn't be judged, she was an innocent bystander like the rest of them.

After the pilot announced that they were an hour away from Italy Bonnie stood up and walked down the aisle, behind the pilot's deck. She saw Damon sitting under the watchful eye of the air marshal, along with the other man, who had been previously sitting next to Damon, earlier in the flight. They were still glaring at each other even though the 'incident' happened nearly 3 hours ago.

"Damon are you ok?" Bonnie asked trying to see the humor in the situation and not how very annoying it is, to be on your way to Italy, only to have your vampire boyfriend arrested on the airplane for fighting with a passenger over a set of head phones.

"What do you think?" he said holding up his arms to reveal the plastic cuffs he and the other man wore. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "well this is your fault" Damon scoffed, "ugh he stole my head phones…" hearing this the man almost jumped out his seat and continued their argument that had shook the whole plane earlier…"are you kidding me man, those are mine!"

The air marshal suddenly jumped up and began yelling at those two like he was reprimanding kindergartners…."enough….now I want silence!" Damon rolled his eyes, the only reason why he hadn't used compulsion to get out of this was because there would be to many witnesses. "Mam, I'm gonna have to ask you to take your seat, you can see your friend and maybe testify for him in airway court when we land" Bonnie nodded and took a seat.

Bonnie went back to her seat, still trying to fully understand why this whole thing had gotten thrown out of proportion. The best place would probably be to start from the beginning.

**3 hours until flight**

Bonnie stood at the airport food court with Elena. She'd told her dad that she and Elena were going to Florida for a week as a graduation vacation. Elena was going to Florida, however her traveling companion was not Bonnie, instead it was Stephen. And Bonnie was going to Italy with Damon.

"So did you buy any naughty bikini's for the beach?" Bonnie asked as Elena ate her ice cream. Elena giggled and nodded her head.

"What about you? Any sexy Italian lingerie?"

Bonnie blushed, "only by force from Carolina".

Elena nodded, "I know that feeling".

Later Stephen and Damon met them in the food court.

"Ready to go?" they both asked their girlfriends. "Yes!" Elena and Bonnie squealed as they took their bags.

When Elena and Stephen reached their terminal, Bonnie hugged them goodbye. Damon gave them his signature smirk, and waved to them goodbye while pulling Bonnie toward their terminal.

**On the plane**

As Damon and Bonnie took their seats, a tall blonde man, who appeared to be in his early thirties, sat next to Damon, while Bonnie had the window seat, and Damon in the middle.

The man glanced over at Bonnie who was resting her head on Damon's shoulder. The man looked Bonnie up and down, checking her out like a true creeper, and smiled.

"Is this your first time on an international flight?" the man asked glancing at Damon, but then resting his eyes on Bonnie. Bonnie was about to respond when Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist possessively, and gave the man the best threatening look he could give without attracting too much attention.

"No" Damon stated very bluntly and tuning his head to look out the window resting his chin on Bonnie's.

"I'm Marty" the man said extending a hand to Damon, obviously this guy couldn't take a hint.

Damon ignored his extended hand until Bonnie nudged him in his side and extended her hand to Marty.

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Damon" Marty smiled at her, and glanced over at Damon who still was looking out the window.

"I don't think your friend likes me" Marty said jokingly. Bonnie looked up at Damon and smiled at him, "it's ok….he doesn't like a lot of people" she said still looking at Damon.

Any other spectators including Marty would have thought she was looking at him lovingly. True she _did_ love him, but as Damon glanced down at Bonnie he knew _those _eyes. _those _eyes said if you don't be nice and behave bad things will happen…

After a couple of hours Bonnie decided to take out her 'things to do while in Italy' list she had started composing last night. She was sooooo excited about Italy. After doing research she thought it best if they go to Rome specifically. But most of all she was excited that her and Damon were going to actually be seen as a real couple in a foreign place.

Besides Elena, Stephen, Carolina, and Matt, no one took their relationship seriously. Damon was seen as a ladies man, and Bonnie was seen as the sweet little girl who probably hadn't even been kissed by a boy, until Damon corrupted her, (if only they knew). Her dad hoped that this was just some fling, that would go away when she went to college with her friends. If only her dad knew that she was deeply in love with Damon, and that a life without him to her was a life she did not want to live (she finally understood Bella Swan, granted Damon was no Edward Cullen) and that Damon already had a condo in Manhattan, New York, 15 minutes away from the school her Carolina and Elena, and Stephen would be attending. Matt on the other hand had received a full ride to attend UGA, and star as their quarterback.

Other than having Bonnie as a girlfriend, people really didn't see that big of a change in Damon. Granted he wasn't taking a pretty girl home every night, his little sarcastic remarks still had that bite that sometimes got him annoyed and angry stares. But what people didn't know was that the town's animal attacks had gone down dramatically, and the local blood bank was finally able to keep a steady inventory.

Because Bonnie and Damon had decided that he would drink from her solely. Her powers had become more advanced, and so she could handle the blood loss. In a sense he was feeding off of her, but it was something much more intimate. Something that brought them closer, physically and emotionally.

Usually Damon would _demand_ she feed from him after he had her, connecting them in a way neither of them could fully understand yet.

**The incident**

After watching Bonnie go through that list for the 6th time, he became bored. He then fished around for in his carry on bag, looking for Stephen's ipod. (He'd stolen it this morning while Stephen was taking a shower) He found it, 'now where are those dammn headphones…' he thought. Lying on the floor near that Marty characters shoes he saw the white headphones and reached for them. When he picked them up, Marty then reached for them out of Damon's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon said snatching the headphones back.

"Dude those are mine" Marty said in a 'duh' type way.

Damon being Damon didn't listen to his words in a logical manner, and instead of continuing to look for Stephen's headphones, he continued this argument with Marty, because he was already upset with the guy for checking out Bonnie, and then trying to make nice with her.

The two continued to pull at the headphones until they were pulled apart. Marty then jumped up, getting angry, "dude you broke my headphones…. you owe me like $40 bucks for that". Damon then jumped up and continued yelling "are you serious? You just broke my (Stephen's) headphones!"

They continued to argue, while more and more passengers began to watch this spectacle. Bonnie was yelling at Damon to stop this, and that she'd let him borrower her headphones, but then he said no, because the principle of the matter was blah blah blah…..Bonnie stopped listening as she tried to think of something to do, preferably something that involved magic.

But Bonnie was to late. Suddenly an air marshal came and demanded that they stop this, when Marty and Damon just stared each other down silently for a few moments, then continued screaming at each other, the air marshal handcuffed them both and escorted them to seats upfront reserved for unruly passengers.


	2. Airway Court

Airway court

**The judge looked back and forth from Marty and Damon, in disbelief. "You two were fighting over headphones?"**

"**Yes" Damon responded as if this were a very reasonable and normal thing to fight about on an airplane, and freak out a whole plane full of passengers. The judge reviewed the paper work, and began this long boring speech, about ethics, and choosing your battles….Damon stopped listening and instead turned his head to look over at Bonnie who was sitting beside the air marshal shaking her head at him. **

**He gave her a look, and she shrugged her shoulders understanding what he was going to do. She was in Rome and wanted to get her vacation started so anything that got them out of here quicker was fine by her. **

**Damon then leaned over looking at the judge holding his gaze, "you don't actually think this is important. Your going to forget this pointless case and let us all walk away….no fines or charges" , Marty was staring at Damon like he had saw him transform into a werewolf. "Dude are you trying to Jedi mind trick the judge?" **

**Suddenly the air marshal looked at the judge's glazy eyes and was about to walk over when Bonnie said a spell mentally and he was frozen in his tracks, and in time. Marty then looked from Bonnie and Damon. The judge suddenly cleared his throat, "I think this case is pointless I will not charge you all with anything nor will I give you fines, you may leave"**

"**why thank you" Damon said as if he were surprised. Damon then looked over at Marty who was speechless still keeping the corner of his eye on Bonnie who was now standing beside the frozen air marshal. **

"**you don't remember any of this, your going to leave and continue your trip in Rome. You don't know me, nor do you know her, he said pointing at Bonnie". Marty repeated the words like a parrot and got up to leave following the judge who was already down the hallway. **

**When Marty got down the hall he began to gasp for air, because after witnessing Damon compel the judge he'd been holding in his breath. He knew they were real. Vampires! He then clutched his watched that continued vervain inside it. The compulsion hadn't worked. **

**Thank God he'd only compelled him and not killed him. After spending a life of obsession he'd finally found, or ran into then got into an argument with a real vampire! But what the hell was that Bonnie chick? She didn't seem to be in danger with Damon, in fact they seemed to be a couple. Was she a vampire? He knew that different vampirepossessed different powers, but she seemed to be more human. What ever she was he was going to find out, and he was going to observe Damon. He had to know more about vampires, and Damon and Bonnie was his key.**

"**take care of this", Bonnie said grabbing her purse and luggage, nodding toward the air marshal. Bonnie released him and when the air marshal came to he looked at Damon but before he could do anything Damon captured his gaze. **


End file.
